The instant invention relates generally to disposable undergarments and more specifically it relates to traveling and disposable underwear.
Numerous articles of clothing have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be worn and then discarded. For example, Bindler U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,860; Artzt U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,465; Benevento U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,953; Abrams et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,763; McGowan U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,440; Cadoret U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,684; Toth U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,357; Heran et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,381; Heran et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,362; Green U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,135 and French patents number 1.595.916 to Belpaume and 2.145,126 to Ets all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.